scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Davidchannel Non-Disney Movies Collection
List of Movie Spoofs # [[The Wizard of OZ (1939)|'The Wizard of OZ (1939)']] # [[How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966)|'How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966)']] # [[Journey Back to OZ (1972)|'Journey Back to OZ (1972)']] # [[Margalo's Nest (1973)|'Margalo's Nest (1973)']] # [[Simba the Woodpile Lion (1979)|'Simba the Woodpile Lion (1979)']] # [[The Secret of NIMH (1982; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Secret of NIMH (1982; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[An Wildlife Tale (1986)|'An Wildlife Tale (1986)']] # [[The Wildlife (The Land Before Time)|'The Wildlife (The Land Before Time)']] # [[All Animals Go To Heaven (1989)|'All Animals Go To Heaven (1989)']] # The Sabertooth Prince (1990) # [[An Wildlife Tale 2: Tod Goes West (1991)|'An Wildlife Tale 2: Tod Goes West (1991)']] # [[The Princess and the Storm King (1991)|'The Princess and the Storm King (1991)']] # [[Rock-A Fox (1992)|'Rock-A Fox (1992)']] # [[FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version)|'FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993)|'We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993)']] # The Bunny Princess (1994) # Ronnie Annelina (1994) # [[The Pagemaster (1994)|'The Pagemaster (1994)']] # [[A Bat in Central Park (1994)|'A Bat in Central Park (1994)']] # [[Nickto (1995)|'Nickto (1995)']] # The Pebble and the Snake (1995) # [[Jumanji (1995)|'Jumanji (1995)']] # [[Space Jam (1996)|'Space Jam (1996)']] # [[All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996)|'All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996)']] # [[Teodorastasia (1997)|'Teodorastasia (1997)']] # The Bunny Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) # [[Foxes Don't Dance (1997)|'Foxes Don't Dance (1997)']] # [[The Fearless Four (1997; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Fearless Four (1997; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Quest for Camelot (1998)|'Quest for Camelot (1998)']] # Animalz (1998) # The Arabian Prince of Egypt (1998) # [[The Secret of NIMH 2: Bugs To the Rescue (1998)|'The Secret of NIMH 2: Bugs To the Rescue (1998)']] # [[FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Davidchannel's Version)|'FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998)']] # [[An Wildlife Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island|'An Wildlife Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)']] # The Bunny Princess III: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) # [[Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999)|'Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999)']] # [[An Wildlife Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)|'An Wildlife Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)']] # [[The Road to El Dorado (Davidchannel's Version)|'The Road to El Dorado (Davidchannel's Version)']] # Titan A.E. (2000) # [[How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000)|'How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000)']] # [[Louis (Shrek) (2001)|'Louis (Shrek) (2001)']] # [[Help I'm A Animal (2001)|'Help I'm A Animal (2001)']] # Nickto II: Fox and Rabbit Quest (2002) # [[Jungle Age (2002)|'Jungle Age (2002)']] # [[Margalo's Nest 2: Fiver's Great Adventure (2003)|'Margalo's Nest 2: Fiver's Great Adventure (2003)']] # [[Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003)|'Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003)']] # Nickto III: Wings of Change (2004) # [[Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004)|'Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004)']] # Feline Tale (2004) # [[Madagascar (2005; Davidchannel's Version)|'Madagascar (2005; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Hoodwinked! (2005)|'Hoodwinked! (2005']][[Hoodwinked (2005; Davidchannel's Version)|'; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Over the Hedge (Davidchannel's Version)|'Over the Hedge (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)|'Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)']] # [[Open Season (Davidchannel's Version)|'Open Season (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Louis (Shrek) the Third|'Louis (Shrek) The Third (2007)']] # [[Kung Fu Puppy (2008)|'Kung Fu Puppy (2008)']] # [[Tantor Hears a Who! (2008)|'Tantor Hears a Who! (2008)']] # [[Open Season 2 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Open Season 2 (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (Davidchannel's Version)|'Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Jungle Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)|'Jungle Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)']] # [[Louis Forever After (2010)|'Louis Forever After (2010)']] # [[How to Train your Animal (2010)|'How to Train your Animal (2010)']] # [[Despicable Me (Davidchannel's Version)|'Despicable Me (Davidchannel's Version) (2010)']] # [[Open Season 3 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Open Season 3 (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Kung Fu Puppy 2 (2011)|'Kung Fu Puppy 2 (2011)']] # [[Hoodwinked! Too: Hood vs. Evil (Davidchannel's Version)|'Hoodwinked! Too: Hood vs. Evil (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version)|'Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Jungle Age 4: Continental Drift (2012)|'Jungle Age 4: Continental Drift (2012)']] # [[The Dragon (2012)|'The Dragon (2012)']] # [[Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Davidchannel's Version)|'Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Despicable Me 2 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Despicable Me 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (2013)']] # [[The Birds of Madagascar (2014)|'The Birds of Madagascar (2014)']] # [[Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Open Season: Scared Silly (Davidchannel's Version)|'Open Season: Scared Silly (Davidchannel's Version) (2015)']] # [[Jungle Age 5: Collision Course (2016)|'Jungle Age 5: Collision Course (2016)']] # Kung Fu Puppy 3 (2016) # [[Despicable Me 3 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Despicable Me 3 (Davidchannel's Version) (2017)']] # [[The Snake (2018)|'The Snake (2018)']] # [[Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations (Davidchannel's Version)|'Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations (Davidchannel's Version)']] Category:Davidchannel Category:Davidchannel Collection